ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Key-tana (Moses' Universe)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Orange Key-tana'' is one of the three Key-tanas in the video-game world of ''Prime Empire. It is needed to unlock the final boss fight and 100% complete ''Prime Empire. The other two Key-tanas are the Yellow and Pink ones. History Early History The Orange Key-tana, along with the Yellow and Pink ones were already in the base game in Prime Empire. It was the fans' favorite Key-tana because of its abilities and its appearance. The Orange Key-tana was originally found in the Volcano of Molten Dangers area in Prime Empire. It was on the very top of the volcano, sitting on the pedestal on the highest stone ledge. After the 3.85 patch notes, which was when Legendary Games made the Key-tanas obtainable only by completing Key-tana boss fights, the Orange Key-tana was made to be the first Key-tana to be collected. Thus, the Key-tana boss fight was also made the first one to be reached by players. Many players were able to reach the Orange Key-tana as it was the first Key-tana obtainable and the boss fight to earn it was easy. The Orange Key-tana and the other two remained the same for a few months. Legendary Games then updated the Key-tanas' appearances and made them possess more Key-like elements. They remained the same after that. Late History When the ninja sucked themselves into Prime Empire' '' to save the trapped children who played the game, they journeyed through the video-game world to obtain the three Key-tanas. The first Key-tana boss fight they encountered was none other than the one for the Orange Key-tana. After the ninja successfully completed the boss fight, each of the ninja (except for Zane) used the Orange Key-tana's abilities to conjure vehicles for themselves. Kai liked the Orange Key-tana very much and claimed it for himself. When the ninja challenged Lethandral, they seemingly defeated him and successfully placed the three Key-tanas on the Imperial Pedestal. Then, the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Lethandral from existence, but he barely survived because he had sneakily stolen the Pink Key-tana. Then, he used its powers to weaken the ninja long enough open a portal to Ninjago and lead his army there. Lethandral ruled Ninjago for a long time until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat legion. The ninja kept the three Key-tanas after those events. Abilities * '''Vehicle Conjuration- The Orange Key-tana is able to conjure vehicles. The vehicle's looks and abilities depend on the wielder's thoughts and imagination. * Vehicle Form Change- The Orange Key-tana is able to change a/add a form of a vehicle, whether it was conjured by the Key-tana or came from another source. * Orange Key-tana Switches- The Orange Key-tana is able to activate Orange Key-tana switches found in ''Prime Empire'. It is usually with the other two Key-tanas or used to unlock important stuff. * '''Electric Fire Energy Combustion'- The Orange Key-tana is able to create huge amounts of electric fire energy explosions. * Electric Fire Energy Drainage- The Orange Key-tana is able to drain electric fire energy into its blade. It can also drain incoming electric fire energy projectiles/beams. Appearance The Orange Key-tana is almost identical to the other three, except that its blade color is orange. There are some square and rectangle bumps on the blade. The tip of the blade looks like a cross, acting as if it would slot in to a key-hole. When a player successfully completes the first Key-tana boss fight, the Orange Key-tana will appear on its pedestal right where the boss had been defeated. Notable users * Kai * Lloyd * Jay * Cole * Digi Imperialian (used it to complete the Final Boss Fight) * X-tron Gamer 1234 (used it to complete the Final Boss Fight) Trivia * Some fans once confused it to be the Red Key-tana. * The boss fight to earn this Key-tana is Sushimi's Sushi Training Dojo. * Most fans consider this Key-tana to be the most useful, however; * some fans consider it to be the weakest Key-tana on a scale of power. Gallery Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Weapons Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Season 12 Category:Fan Objects Category:Fan Weapons Category:Miscellaneous